Warum immer ICH!
by Feael
Summary: Boromir versucht sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, doch da ist immer etwas, das ihn stört. Er ist mit den Nerven völlig am Ende.


**Warum immer ICH ?**

Boromir krallte seine Finger in seinen Kopf. Er konnte sich bei alldem einfach nicht konzentrieren. Weil ihm langweilig war, hatte er nämlich beschlossen, ein Buch über die von ihm geschlagenen Schlachten zu schreiben, womit er auch ohne der ganzen Störungen Probleme hatte, denn er hatte einfach keine Begabung für so etwas. Langsam fragte er sich, wieso er das überhaupt tat und nicht in Osgiliath bei seinem Bruder war. Aber nein, sein Vater hatte ihm Urlaub aufgenötigt. "Du brauchst einen frischen Kopf, um das Heer führen zu können. Und momentan siehst du einfach zu überarbeitet aus!", hatte Denethor gesagt und Boromir zu sich nach Minas Tirith geholt und Faramir nach Osgiliath geschickt.  
Boromir fiel plötzlich auf, dass er mit den Gedanken mal wieder wo anders war. Er blickte wieder auf das Pergament und las den letzten Satz: "Faramir, ich und zwei andere deckten den Rückzug..." Kaum hatte er mit der Feder das Blatt berührt hörte er unter seinem Fenster Lärm, der wie eine Säge über seine gereizten Ohren säbelte. Ständig wurde er gestört und nun war er mit seinen Nerven fast völlig am Ende.  
_"Werde ich heute irgendwann noch Ruhe bekommen oder was!"  
_Er knurrte leise, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Seine Wut wurde etwas milder und er konnte wieder klar denken. "... deckten den Rückzug ..." _Krach! Bum! Bum! Klatsch!  
_Boromir sprang auf und lief zum Fenster. Unten war ein Wagen umgekippt und sämtliche Nahrungsmittel und Kisten, die eigentlich in die Küche gehörten, lagen auf dem weißen Boden herum. Den Sohn des Statthalters interessierte es einen Ork, wie es dazu kam.  
"RUHE DA UNTEN!", schrie er und setzte sich wieder. Doch zum Schreiben kam er wieder nicht, denn er hörte das Getrappel vieler Füße draußen und auf dem Gang. Er stürzte wieder zum Fenster und sah, dass viele Diener die Kisten aufhoben und den Boden abwischten.  
"RUHE, HABE ICH GESAGT!", brüllte Boromir außer sich. "Noch ein kleines Geräusch und ihr alle fliegt von der Stadtmauer!"  
Von diesen Worten und dem gefährlichen Glanz in Boromirs Augen in Furcht und Schrecken versetzt, antworteten die Diener mit einem Nicken und bemühten sich, so leise wie möglich zu sein.  
Boromir setzte sich mit einem grimmigen Lächeln wieder hin und nahm wieder die Feder in die Hand, setzte sie jedoch nicht aufs Pergament.  
_"Warum immer ich? Warum können sie alle mich nie in Ruhe lassen? Boromir, tu dies, Boromir, tu das! Und wenn man mal Urlaub hat, dann kommen die mit ihrem ganzen Karacho, der selbst Toten die Haare zu Berge stehen lässt!"  
_"Wo war ich?", fragte er sich selbst laut.  
_"Jetzt fange ich schon mit Selbstgesprächen an. Daran sind sie alle schuld! Warum immer ich! Oh! Ähm... Wo war ich? Ah, ja! '... deckten den Rückzug auf das Westufer. Die Brücke haben wir geschleift, damit die Orks uns nicht folgen konnten. Wir schwammen über ...'"  
Sssssuuuuuuuummmm, sssuuuummmm, ssuuuuuuummm,_ machte etwas, das durch das Zimmer schwirrte.  
_"Diese verdammten Blutsauger! Meinetwegen können die mein Blut haben. Aber dieses Gesumme! Ich HASSE Mücken. Warum haben die es auf mich abgesehen! WARUM ZUM ERUVERDAMMTEN NAZGÛL IMMER ICH!"  
_Er sprang auf und sah sich um wie ein hungriger Wolf, der nach Anzeichen von Beutetieren sucht. Da war ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt auf der weißen Wand. Boromir machte mit flackernden Augen einen Schritt darauf zu, doch der Punkt verschwand plötzlich und er hörte wieder das verhasste Geräusch. _Ssssuuuuuuuuuummmmm, sssuuuuuuuuummmmmm, sssssssuuuuuuumm!_ Es hörte auf. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand war der Punkt wieder. Boromir sprang vor und seine Faust donnerte auf das nervige Wesen. Ein Fleck von einer roten Farbe erschien, als er wie Hand wieder wegnahm.  
_"Dieser Quälgeist hat also schon Blut getrunken. Was wollte er dann noch von mir? WARUM IMMER ICH!"  
_Knurrend und wirres Zeug murmelnd pflanzte er sich hinter sein Schreibpult und verhüllte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.  
_"Ich brauche Ferien. RICHTIGE Ferien. Ohne Mücken und ohne alles. Sonst drehe ich durch hier! Jetzt ist es schon so weit, dass mir das kleinste Geräusch wie ein Nazgûlschrei vorkommt. Wie kann ich in einem solchen Zustand Gondor etwas nützen?"  
_Sein Kopf fiel erschöpft auf die Tischplatte. Langsam schien sein Zorn zu weichen. Er nahm wieder die Feder in die Hand: "... Wir schwammen über den Anduin. Der Himmel war schwarz vor Orkpfeilen und es war ein Wunder, dass wir lebendig das andere Ufer erreichten."  
Jähe Schritte ertönten auf dem Gang und jemand klopfte. "Herein", brummte Boromir. "Herr Boromir, Eure Rüstung ist poliert." "Und deshalb störst du mich, Narfin?" "Ähm... Das ist nicht alles", sagte Narfin. "Da ist ein Bote, der Euch sprechen möchte." "Kann das nicht warten?" "Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben." "Gut und schön! Verschwinde jetzt!", bellte Boromir ungehalten und der über seinen unfreundlichen und für ihn untypischen Ton erschütterte Narfin entfernte sich.  
Boromir las sich den inzwischen langen Text nochmal durch und korrigierte ein paar Fehler. Plötzlich erreichte wieder das Geräusch von Schritten seine Ohren. Die Tür öffnete sich und jemand trat ein.  
_"Narfin... Und ohne zu Klopfen! Also wirklich!"  
_"HINAUS!", kreischte Boromir aufgebracht, sprang zur Tür und stand Denethor gegenüber. "Oh! Vater! Tut mir leid! Ich habe dich - nun ja - für Narfin gehalten."  
"Macht nichts", sagte der Truchseß mit einem milden Lächeln, jedoch ziemlich ernst. "Dein Bruder ist zurückgekehrt und er hat düstere Nachrichten mitgebracht: Osgiliath ist eingenommen worden. Ich hätte ihn niemals dorthin schicken dürfen. Ich wusste doch, dass er scheitert! Na ja. Ich fürchte, du musst die Stadt zurückerobern."  
"Warum kann Faramir das nicht machen?", murrte Boromir und merkte erst Augenblicke später, was er da gesagt hatte.  
"Ich weiß, es ist ungerecht", sagte Denethor. "Er vermasselt etwas und du musst die Suppe immer ausschöpfen. Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Ich lasse dich nicht gern seine Fehler wiedergutmachen. Aber habe ich eine Wahl? Er kann schließlich nicht einmal eine Stadt eine Woche lang halten! 'Wir waren zu wenige', ist seine Ausrede. Du kannst eine Stadt auch ganz allein verteidigen."  
"Ja, gut, ich habe verstanden", sagte Boromir, der sich nur langsam beruhigte und die ganzen verächtlichen Worte gegen Faramir kaum wahrnahm.  
Er ging hinaus, um Befehle für den Aufbruch des Heeres zu erteilen.  
_"Jetzt komme ich überhaupt nicht mehr zum Weiterschreiben. Boromir, erobere Osgiliath zurück! Warum immer ich!"  
_Als er am verdorrten Weißen Baum vorbeikam, erblickte er am Geländer eine Gestalt. Sie stand etwas gekrümmt und hatte seinen Blick gen Osten gerichtet. Das schwarze Haar flatterte im Wind wie eine zerfetzte Flagge auf einem verlassenen Schlachtfeld. Dieser Mensch, diese traurige Ruine, war Faramir, der gerade mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatte.  
Boromir besann sich wieder und spürte Scham. Er hatte sich wegen Kleinigkeiten aufgeregt, während Faramir Denethor mal wieder hilflos ausgeliefert war. Faramir litt zweifellos mehr als sein Bruder, doch er schrie deshalb nicht herum wie ein Wilder._"Warum kann Vater Faramir nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Sieht er denn nicht, wie sehr er darunter leidet? 'Du bist schuld', ist Vaters einziger Lob für ihn. Immer kriegt er Vaters ganzen Zorn ab. Warum immer er?"_

ENDE


End file.
